


skin on camera (you're my bad idea)

by rellanim



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Han Geng is whipped, Heechul gets what he wants just because, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellanim/pseuds/rellanim
Summary: *爱 means love.





	skin on camera (you're my bad idea)

 

Later, Hankyung would contemplate how much South Korea seemed too unfamiliar to him even though he’s been working here for five years already—how the language still tasted strange, and the culture still bizarre. Though China has its own eccentricities and his Mom believed in almost all of the superstitions his ancestors cultivated, no matter how odd and unpractical they were, some traditions still felt curious to him. Even his own apartment hadn’t failed to make him feel a foreigner with its cold corners and silent walls for the last years.

Later, yes, but not now when he’s in his element—when the blurred lines existed and there were no such things as countries and names and foreign faces as he captured and captured images that might outlive him someday. The sun was bright, its light scattering among the old roofs of Gyeongbokgung Palace up to the wide aisle, as if imprinting itself on them before it finally set and sleep. It was beautiful and Hankyung knew one or two of his pictures must had given it justice. He hated how South Korea has this allure— every part of the country has its own grand picture waiting to be captured and Hankyung would stay here until he could see most of them despite the coldness and silence it yielded against the loud, cheery sound brought by the never-ending blast of Korean pop.

He carried his camera and hopped into his car, a BMW he bought with the large paycheck given by his previous agency after working with Elle and Vogue China for a year. Working as a professional photographer, he didn’t expect to have a career as a _fashion_ photographer though he hasn’t left his love of natural environment and the stillness of the quick nothings brought by daily life. He still has projects for famous travel books, blogs and other online media. But it’s pay was nothing compared to his career as one of the most in-demand fashion photographer in China and most parts of Asia.

Hankyung brought his car to life and proceeded to drive back home; his other hand blindly opened the compartment and grabbed his box of cigarettes, before throwing it next to his camera bag. Once he arrived to his building, he took his things and finally lighted a cigarette once he closed the door.

Sighing, he gently put his camera bag in the coffee table, his cigarette on his ash tray as he removed his coat. As always, his apartment looked dull even with the nicest furnishing and Hankyung hated the color of his brown paint.

He was about to go to the kitchen to fix himself a coffee when his phone rang.

“Hello?” He greeted Meimei in Chinese; she was his longtime assistant and his friend who has been making his life easier and sometimes tougher for the past eleven years.

“Geng! _Annyeong annyeong!_ How’s Korea?” She greeted back and her voice sounded shrilly for his taste.

“The idols are half my age now,” he replied. “Okay, I know you’re excited about something and I don’t want to hear your voice go into an unbelievable decibel before you tell it to me, so out with it, Mei.”

“You’re shooting him! Tomorrow! Oh my gosh, aren’t you lucky, Han Geng!” She shrieked in a hurried Chinese.

Hankyung contemplated before answering. Meimei must be talking about either a famous celebrity or an up and coming idol he didn’t know posing for Vogue Korea.

“And may I know who this person I will be _lucky_ to work with tomorrow?” He said, voice still uninterested.

“Oh, Geng! Trust me, this guy is amazing. He’s been the face of lots of big brands here, Fig Collective and Giordano Korea are some of them. There’s also a rumor about him being wooed to work with Wooyoungmi,” she said. Hankyung learned to zone out during Meimei’s tirade and learned to never cut her ramblings if he still wanted to have his ears unbleeding.

“…And to top of it all, he’s like the prettiest Korean man I’ve seen Geng!”

With this exclamation, Hankyung couldn’t help the snort which came off him. “Well, you must have known many Korean men now, Meimei.”

“Ugh! There is no talking to you when you’re like this, Geng! Fine, I will not pester you with his lovely photos and have you surprised. Let’s see if you won’t say the same when you see him tomorrow,” she said and hung up the phone.

Hankyung shook his head, expecting to see some kind of a pretty idol to shoot and somehow, his excitement to go behind the camera again went down a notch. He put his phone down and proceeded to go to bed early, and opt out of coffee if he wanted to have a clear, patient mind tomorrow.

-

If Hankyung would categorize the next day in his terms of bad work day, this might be nearing a 4 out of 5. There were no flying things mind you, no running people and no clothes being torn. But there was Meimei, unusually being the only person in the Korean-inspired house where the shoot would happen, smirking and giving him a pointed look since he arrived.

“Good morning, Geng,” she happily chirped, twisting a little to get the coffee on the wooden table next to her which she then gave to him.

Hankyung nodded, looking around the room before looking back at Meimei.

“Just you?” He asked, before sipping his coffee. It was mildly hot, so Meimei must have arrived here much earlier.

“I won’t be here for the whole day since I couldn’t get out of some of my appointments. Xi Che is very particular on the number of people to be present for the shoot today.”

Hankyung’s eyebrows raised.

“This is a very special photo shoot, Geng, and Xi Che would like to have privacy as much as we can provide him. Anyways, he already knows the order of the outfits he will wear, his face and hair are already done before you arrived. So, probably, there won’t be any problems today. If there is, please call me. I really won’t like to upset Xi Che.”

Hankyung looked at Meimei doubtfully, before shrugging. “Well, I plan on finishing early today. But yes, I promise to call you if needed. So, where is this Xi Che you keep on rambling about?”

“In the left room assigned as his dressing room, the one next to the bigger room where some of the equipment are already ready. I am really sad to miss watching this shoot, Geng,” she said, gazing at the wall clock on their right. “I need to go now if I want not to be dead before you can call me.”

And then, she left swiftly, her head stuck in her smartphone, leaving Hankyung to finally setup his camera. When he was finished with it, he arranged some lighting equipment in case the natural light failed to deliver. Anyway, it’s still past seven and he might have better sunlight until the peak of the afternoon. Content with the preparation, he went to call the model he would shoot today. Meimei had already briefed him when he woke up this morning through a phone call and sent the sample concept pictures. Seeing them, he understood why this Xi Che would want to have privacy, hence creating a more intimate atmosphere where he could comfortably deliver the needed concept.

Once he arrived in front of the room intended for Xi Che, Hankyung cleared his throat and knocked three times. He waited a good ten seconds before the door opened soundly.

The sight came like a shock. Well, it shouldn’t be, as he just reminded his brain the concept photos he saw last night. But all the skin being presented to him was surprising, especially if its wrapped in tiny silks and pale laces.

Hankyung tried to gain his composure, confused by his own reaction since he had shoot models in nude a lot of times in the past. But clearly, he wasn’t ready for laces in a man’s body.

“You must be Han Geng,” the person in front of him said, and Hankyung quickly averted his eyes from his naked chest and looked up. He was greeted by a pretty face—catlike eyes and soft lips, haloed by an untamed, messy black hair. He was too pretty, _and_ he was a man.

_God damn it, Meimei._

He found himself cursing inwardly again as he put on a professional stance, smiling as he offered his hand. “Yes, that’s me. You must be Xi Che.”

Xi Che smiled, his lips glossed and plump. “You can call me Heechul since you can speak Korean pretty well, Hankyung-sshi.” He said, ignoring his hand and reached to kiss Hankyung on the cheek.

Hankyung tried very hard to stare at the wall next to them.

“Well, it’s only you and me today, Hankyung-sshi. Promise not to be bored by me, ‘kay?” Heechul said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Hankyung up and down. “I promise to be worth your time.”

Hankyung felt he was thrown into something he wasn’t ready for but, damn it, the thrill that came did promise fire.

-

The first and second parts of the shoot was awkward as hell. Hankyung kept on thinking how he could stop the sudden urge to leave and be blissfully drunk alone in his home, as he worked on his camera. The number of clothes on Heechul were consistently decreasing as the shoot progressed.

Now, Heechul, the source of his distress, was currently kneeling in the living room, his arms thrown in the coach next to him for the third part of the shoot. He was in a red, silk robe, artfully covering and not covering him in an underwear of the same color. His other shoulder was bare, his right leg which was peeping from the silk, was also adorned by a red garter. He was half lying on the coach; his skin being kissed by the sunlight coming from the nearest window. His expression was between serene and seductive. In short, he was Hankyung’s wet dream personified.

“Am I doing something wrong, or you just work like this, quietly?” Hankyung was surprised by the sudden sound of Heechul’s voice.

Hankyung sighed and looked up from his camera. “Uhm,” he said ineloquently.

Heechul sat up straight, opening his leg a bit more until the red garter on his thigh fully popped in view, not that Hankyung was staring. “I can do more poses if you like.”

Hankyung hummed as Heechul suddenly put his hands on the carpet, and crouched down, his butt in the air. “Is this okay?” Heechul asked as he put a fist next his face, his thumb touching his lips and Hankyung could feel the lust now as the air around them thickened.

He gripped his camera and took quick shots, before he walked to Heechul. He kneeled and fingered the strand of hair away from Heechul’s face and tucked it in his ear. “That’s better,” he whispered. Heechul was looking at him silently, still holding his pose as Hankyung struggled not to touch anymore.

Hankyung stood and went back to take another set of pictures. “You can be in your back now, I’m gonna do the close-up shots.”

He waited until Heechul turned, his body twirling the robe until it pooled on the ground, leaving his legs bare. Without a sound, Hankyung walked near to him again, crouching a little to help Heechul with the straps of the robe. His free hand found itself twirling Heechul’s hair again. “You’re wearing a lip tint.”

Heechul nodded as he looked back at Hankyung. “Would you mind?”

“What?” Heechul asked, his voice weak and breathy.

Hankyung stood straight and threw his left leg on Heechul’s left side, entrapping his thin body between his feet.

Heechul blinked, his eyes finding Hankyung until he pulled the camera next to them.

Heechul, unlike some pretty people, project even more prettily in camera, Hankyung mused as he took pictures of his face. Hankyung gripped the lens tightly when he caught Heechul’s eyes as the latter touched the strap of his robe again, slowly removing it. He hitched a breath once Heechul’s fingers started playing at the edge of lace underwear.

His pale thighs opening a little and Hankyung could see the hint of his erection. He realized the latter was not looking up to the camera anymore, instead, his gaze was on Hankyung’s midsection, particularly on his growing bulge.

Hankyung should be embarrassed but Heechul wasn’t even looking back. He was still ogling him hungrily and so Hankyung couldn’t stop himself, he crouched even lower until he could pull Heechul’s chin up. “Eyes up here, Xi Che.” He said, his Korean heavy with his accent.

Heechul sighed soundly as if pained before he gazed back at Hankyung who took three consecutive shots of Heechul’s face, now flushed with lovely pink. “Meimei-sshi didn’t tell me you are this unprofessional, Hankyung-sshi,” he said, his words empty of malice.

“She didn’t?” Hankyung breathed as he gently put the camera on the carpet. “She didn’t tell me you are this naughty, Xi Che. _All this teasing._ Or am I just special?”

“I thought you won’t catch up,” Heechul whispered, his hands catching Hankyung’s shirt and pulled him down. Hankyung, with both of his hands on either of Heechul’s face, stared at Heechul’s lips. “This is a bad idea.”

“I like bad ideas,” Heechul panted as he pulled Hankyung even closer until their lips touched. Hankyung moaned in accordance as he kissed Heechul, working his lips until he could taste the coffee and cigarette on his mouth. He kissed him roughly and thoroughly until the latter pulled off just to inhale soundly.

“Fuck,” Heechul breathed, but Hankyung, as if drugged, went to nip at his jaw, biting his neck and kissed him again.

“Do you want to?” Hankyung panted against his mouth, his hand tugging Heechul’s hair. Heechul could feel his own erection straining his lace underwear. The fact that he’s making a mess of it sent shivers to his spine and he arched his back to grind their hips together.

“Yes, _fuck,_ Hmm—” he said as he felt himself being pulled from the ground by Hankyung, his legs lifted by the latter’s hands. He found himself bouncing off a wall, Hankyung pushing him up as he removed the robe hanging Heechul’s elbow to let it pool on their feet.

Heechul tried to unbutton Hankyung’s shirt but being impatient as he was, he tugged at it harder until all the buttons popped. His hands pulled the fabric away as it offended him, and Hankyung pressed into him closer to hold him as he helped him pulled the shirt off.

Heechul’s fingers were by then removing Hankyung’s belt and opening his pants until he could cup Hankyung’s erection, making the latter moan. “Yes,” Heechul hissed, as he pulled Hankyung’s pants with his underwear down and stroked his hardening cock. “You’re huge,” he panted delightfully.

Hankyung whimpered before lifting Heechul again and carrying him to the room next to them. Fortunately, it was a bedroom and Hankyung laid Heechul on the bed, catching his breath as he fully removed his pants and underwear.

Heechul was panting himself, his erection totally ruined his lace panties now. Hankyung mounted the bed and bent down to kiss Heechul again, this time starting in his neck until he reached one of nipple. Heechul chuckled gleefully as Hankyung tongued it expertly, the other one being tweaked by his fingers. Hankyung went down to his navel, down to the edge of his lace underwear until Hankyung mouthed his erection through the soft fabric.

Heechul couldn’t help arching his back as Hankyung teased his cock. He was so hard, and he couldn’t feel anything except Hankyung’s ministrations. His hands reached Hankyung’s black hair and tugged them as he let Hankyung teased him again and again.

“You get very wet, huh?” He heard Hankyung mumbled as he finally tugged the ruined underwear off and played with the precome with his thumb.

“Please,” Heechul begged, voice filled with ache and arousal and finally, Hankyung’s mouth was on him and sucking him the way he wanted to. Heechul gasped as Hankyung sucked hard and he could feel his veins thrumming with lust and need.

“Stop, I’m close,” Heechul panted, pulling Hankyung upwards. “I want to come on your cock.”

Hankyung groaned, mouthing his next words on Heechul’s now swollen lips. “As much I want you to, I didn’t bring anything.”

“Try the drawer,” Heechul said and Hankyung did and found a stash of condom and a bottle of strawberry-flavored lube.

He huffed. “Lucky guess,” Hankyung said before urging Heechul to twist. “Give me your ass, love.”

Heechul smiled and put himself in all fours, his body eager and demanding. As much as he wanted to worship Hankyung’s fit body _, God, how he wanted to lick and sit on his abs_ , he was near and he wanted to be fucked by his large cock.

He heard the bottle opening and closing and he prepared himself for the coming cold but was surprised when he felt a tongue on his hole.

“ _Motherfuck—!”_ Heechul shrieked and gripped the sheets hard as Hankyung ate him with much gusto before fucking him with his tongue. By the time Hankyung was done, Heechul was all jelly, his body taut like a bowstring so when Hankyung finally inserted two lubed fingers, Heechul immediately asked for another. Hankyung fingered him until Heechul was a bouncing mess, his arms shaking with the strain not to touch his cock.  

“Please, _please,_ fuck me,” Heechul begged, and moaned loudly when he felt Hankyung’s cock penetrate him slowly. “You’re still tight,” Hankyung hissed and he gripped Heechul’s hips harder. “C’mon, you’re doing good, love, you can still take more.”

“Fuck, there’s more?” Heechul wailed cheekily and screamed a little as Hankyung slammed all of his length into him.   

Hankyung growled and bent to brace himself next to Heechul’s back. “You take cock beautifully, Xi Che,” he whispered next to Heechul’s ears as he slowly fucked this beautiful man. He sat up and gripped his hips again when he heard Heechul asked for him to move.

Hankyung slapped his ass twice before fucking him hard, rough and fast. Hankyung heard Heechul’s delighted _yes, yes, please, more, yes, right there!_ as his right hand reached Heechul’s nape and gripped it as hard as his other hand holding his waist.

Heechul’s muffled cry was buried in the sheets and he could feel himself drifting as the air became sparse. Hankyung was giving it to him, constantly hitting his prostate and Heechul hadn’t been fucked like this for years.

Suddenly, Hankyung removed his hand from his nape and pulled his cock off him and Heechul let out a sigh of dislike.

Hankyung said something in Chinese and Heechul was so turned on and he would come soon as long as Hankyung continue fucking him, thank you very much. Hankyung’s hand reached for him and Heechul let himself be turned on his back and _yes, fuck,_ Hankyung inserted his cock into him and fucked him again as hard. His legs were thrown on Hankyung’s shoulders and he could feel Hankyung’s grip on the red garter on his right thigh until it popped off.

“ _God damn it_ ,” Heechul panted soundly as Hankyung lifted him from the bed until he was face to face with Hankyung.

Heechul looked at him and fuck, Hankyung was a handsome motherfucker and now he proved himself to be a good lay and _for fuck’s sake_ , Kim Heechul, asking for a repeat performance was probably wrong since he was still sitting on the latter’s dick. He didn’t do this, this _wanting_ , and so to stop his train of thoughts, he kissed Hankyung fervently which Hankyung returned as he bounced Heechul on his lap.

They were both close, they knew it, and so Hankyung gripped him tighter, not wanting letting Heechul stroke his erection.

“You said you’ll come on my cock,” he whispered and Heechul was fucking himself faster until he came with a stifled cry on Hankyung’s neck. He was still shaking, riding his orgasm when Hankyung thrusted four more times and came with a groan.

“That was, fuck, ah,” Hankyung moaned, his hand tugging Heechul’s hair until he could kiss him again.

Heechul mouthed a happy _yes_ and sighed as Hankyung pulled his now softening cock off his tender hole. Heechul went to lie on the bed again, untangling his legs from Hankyung who was tying the used condom and throwing it to the bin.

“See? I got the best ideas,” Heechul said, his voice hoarse, his body thrumming with the afterglow. Hankyung could only laugh in reply.

-

Later, Hankyung would know that all of this had been really Heechul’s idea, supported by his annoying assistant who, by the end of the day, sent another batch of concept photos, now truly wholesome, as if not doubting that Xi Che could really seduce him.

He was supposed to be angry, should be disappointed being had on like that—but Heechul was as alluring as the places he loved in South Korea; he was loud and cheeky and for the first time since coming here, Hankyung could breathe easily, and was relaxed as he could be. Maybe it was the sex—since Hankyung was promised another set of lingerie by Heechul— _maybe,_ but as he was now shooting this pretty man in stripped shirt and brown pants, all model-like and grace, Hankyung could not help the tightness in his chest once Heechul caught his eyes and smiled widely.

Hankyung was an idiot sometimes, Meimei could attest to that, but he knew he wasn’t being one when he asked Heechul for dinner.

When Heechul said _Yes, what a smooth thing you are, Chinaman, bedding me first before dining me?,_ Hankyung kissed him in the forehead and smiled at him fondly. The pictures of Heechul in his lingerie was saved on his password protected folder named “爱.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *爱 means love.


End file.
